De ti para mi
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: En un departamento en el medio del Atlántico, el pequeño niño ha sobrevivido solo desde hace tanto tiempo que es difícil saber. Con la única esperanza de descubrir los secretos tras su soledad, él intenta abrir una puerta misteriosa. Sadstuck.


El pequeño humano separó sus pies descalzos y flexionó las rodillas. Era la mejor posición para levantar esa pesada espada sobre su cabeza como si fuera un mazo.

El peso del arma tras su espalda lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Dio unos cuantos pasos en reversa intentando no caer sobre el filoso objeto, las piernas flácidas y anaranjadas que se arrastraban en el piso no ayudaban demasiado, tenía que dejar de atar los brazos de Cal a su cintura. El niño logró poner a la gravedad en su puto lugar cuando pudo balancearse hacia adelante y golpear la cerradura con la fuerza suficiente como para romper su espada en dos. Pero incluso así, no le hizo ni un rasguño a esa maldita puerta.

El pequeño dejó caer lo que quedaba de su arma al suelo junto sus compañeras de metal barato. En total, ya había partido más de diecisiete espadas y la puerta seguía ahí, como si nada.

Era como si la maldita tabla le estuviera diciendo "¿esto es lo mejor que tienes niño? los pelitos la brocha que me barnizó me dejaron más marcas que tú". Era irritante. Era frustrante. Era desilusionante. Era muchísimas cosas que terminaban en "ante". Pero sobre todo era desesperante.

No había número calculable que pudiese equivaler a su desesperación.

Él quería saber.

Él necesitaba saber.

Había tantas cosas que le hacían ruido en ese solitario piso, en esa inteligentísima mente; que ya casi no podía escuchar las agudas voces de los ponis coloridos animados en flash en el otro cuarto o los gritos de las gaviotas hambrientas volando sobre el techo como aves de rapiña, esta hubiera sido una buena comparación de no ser que el niño tampoco sabía que era un ave de rapiña.

Sintiéndose derrotado el pequeño niño se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, desató a su único amigo de su cintura y lo abrazó para intentar consolarse. Al niño le gustaba imaginarse que la horrible marioneta le devolvía el abrazo pero la realidad era que de no ser él inmune a casi todo tipo de magia retorcida, el títere ya lo hubiese asesinado. Claro, esto el pequeño niño no lo sabía tampoco; y se agregaba a la infinidad de cosas que él no sabía y que en realidad estaban en segundo plano.

Esta era la lista de las cosas que el Pequeño niño necesitaba saber más que cualquier otra cosa:

Su nombre.

Su edad.

Donde estaba.

Quienes eran sus padres.

Por qué lo habían dejado solo.

Estas cuestiones junto con cientas más permanecían en su cabeza atormentándolo pero de alguna forma sentía que las respuestas a todas esas preguntas estaban detrás de esa puerta que nunca jamás había podido abrir.

Él había estado solo durante muchas lunas e incluso desde antes de que él pudiera contarlas. Pero había podido sobrevivir gracias a increíbles "casualidades" que favorecieron su solitaria reclusión.

Fue como si todo hubiese estado meticulosamente planeado para que él viviera allí solo desde bebé. Aunque tampoco debían subestimarlo, probablemente de no ser él el chico más guay y duro del espacio paradójico se hubiera visto destinado a perecer. Pero por supuesto, al no tener contacto con otros seres humanos desde el día de su "aterrizaje", era muy difícil saber algo como eso.

Había aprendido a hablar gracias a la televisión. Había aprendido a leer y a escribir gracias a numerosos juegos didácticos que había encontrado tirados por ahí. Había aprendido una infinidad de cosas gracias a los registros que tenía en su computadora. Y que un niño solo tuviera tantas cosas inculcadas no podía ser al azar e incluso si no se lo habían dicho, él lo sabía.

-Sé que estas adentro-dijo el pequeño niño-da la cara.

El pequeño niño tomó las manitos enguantadas de Cal, por alguna razón sentía que el muñeco se llamaba así. Quizás era porque había estado mucho tiempo al lado de esa tétrica marioneta.

-¿Tanto te cuesta abrir esa puta puerta...?-los labios del niño temblaban sus ojos color atardecer brillaban con tristeza, sus manos apretaban con fuerza las de Cal-¿tanto me odias que no quieres verme?-se mordió el labio reabriendo las llagas que se había provocado a sí mismo-no quiero estar solo-sus tiernas mejillas se le humedecieron y la nariz se le tapo, su boca le sabía pastosa con un ligero toque de hierro y con una voz quebrada dijo:-no quiero desaparecer.

Era una expresión muy extraña, sí, pero en su mente infantil aquel niño había llegado a la sabia conclusión de que una persona no solo tiene una existencia física sino que también vive en forma de un legado y visto más desde sus ojitos anaranjado y con palabras que él mismo dijo al aire en ese entonces "si yo fuera a morir, nadie nunca se enteraría. Nadie lloraría. Porque nadie me conoce". Por eso mismo el pequeño niño se había obsesionado con lo que había detrás de esa puerta y se había aferrado a la sospecha de que su vida hasta el momento había estado planeada meticulosamente por alguien superior.

-Déjame entrar-el niño nuevamente se puso de pie para observar esa puerta con rencor-déjame entrar-apoyó las enguantadas manos de Cal que aun sostenía contra ese horrible pedazo de madera petrificada-¡Déjame entrar!-con todo el peso de su cuerpo la criaturita golpeó la puerta escudándose con las manos de su muñeco.

La madera de la puerta se agrietó. El niño dio un respingo sorprendido de que algo como eso pudiera romper aquel inviolable portal. Con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz fue suficiente para destrozar la puerta.

Su corazón de niño se achicó ante la verdad, por fin, después de tanto tiempo el misterio seria revelado. Era emocionante, inquietante, pero por sobre todo MUY aterrador. El niño tenía miedo, miedo de que lo que se encontrara no fuera lo que imaginaba.

Es misterioso como el ser humano duda de lo que parece regalado, incluso tratándose de un niño tan pequeño. Aunque valga la pena aclarar que es un niño superdotado y esa es la única razón por la cual pensó esto en ese momento. ¿No es extraño cómo funciona la humanidad? De hecho, ¿Es posible considerar humano a un niño que no ha tenido contacto con otro de su misma especie? Quizás. Más que nada porque su manera de pensar es la de un humano adulto promedio siendo que es un niño pero con divagar no se llegar nada. Menos cuando siempre ha sido tan decidido en lo que quería hacer, en lo que quería alcanzar, en centrar todo su existencia a descubrir lo que había detrás de esa puerta.

El niño avanzó abrazando con fuerzas a su único amigo, con paso decidido y dudoso a la vez; como quien va queriendo arrepentirse diciendo "hasta acá llego, no, no, no, no, sigo" tanteó la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

Había varios posters de películas y comics pegados en las paredes. El piso no se veía por la cantidad de cables que había en él, todos se conectaban a una pantalla gigante. Había unas cuantas cosas tiradas por ahí como un conejo de peluche, una patineta, botellas de jugo de manzana, equipos de filmación, entre otras porquerías con posible valor emocional.

El niño caminó sobre los cables hasta la pantalla y la encendió tocando el botón que se encontraba al costado del aparato, tal como encendía y apagaba la televisión que estaba en su habitación.

Al encenderse, la pantalla hizo un ruido blanco por aproximadamente cinco segundos hasta que una imagen nítida apareció. El pequeño niño lo distinguió como la sala de su casa, la cámara estaba enfocando el sillón.

"Bien, ya está"-dijo un hombre, que aparentemente era el camarógrafo también, entró en cuadro y se sentó en el sillón.

Era un hombre joven, rubio con lentes de sol, llevaba puesto un traje negro. El hombre se rascó la nuca y rió con un poco de nerviosismo.

"Bien, la puerta estaba bien cerrada y... ¡la abriste! supuestamente"

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y miró fijamente a la cámara... quizás, era difícil de saber con los lentes de sol.

"Bien... está no es la forma de comenzar algo como un vídeo para un niño que vive siglos después de mi muerte. Lo sé. Lo siento."Nuevamente rió nervioso.

"Si llegaste hasta aquí, significa, que tienes muchas preguntas por hacer y lo entiendo... Yo también tengo las mías."

"Lo único que sé es que, en un futuro tú estarás aquí. Y yo no. Y estarás solo..."

"Por eso decidí que, antes de que todo acabe, debía hacer algo para ti..."

"Quizás, lo hayas notado ya, me han dicho que eres muy inteligente después de todo. Pero he dejado muchas cosas que te podrían ser útiles tiradas por ahí, para que las encuentres."

"Y si pienso... en otras cosas que me gustaría preguntar en tu situación..." Se quedó pensando varios segundos como tratando de ordenar las cosas que quería decir.

"Sería... Por qué la puerta estaba cerrada."

"Bien."

"La verdad es que: tienes que hacerte más fuerte."

"Allá afuera, en tu tiempo como en el mio, hay enemigos muy fuertes a los que debemos enfrentar. Creí que sería una buena prueba lo de la puerta, lamento si te cause algún problema. Pero si quieres saber más sobre el tema está todo en los registros así que tranquilo."

Nuevamente hizo una pausa. El hombre sacó de su sylladex una botella de jugo de manzana, la abrió y bebió un trago largo.

"Verás, hay varias cosas de las que realmente no quería hablar."

"En los registros puedes encontrar fotos mías y saber quien soy. Pero supongo que es mejor que yo mismo te lo diga, tampoco es que sea tan incomodo realmente. Jejeje sería tonto si nos pusiéramos aquí y ahora, tú y yo en plan guerra de las galaxias pero si... yo soy..."el hombre se quedó mirando a donde el niño creyó que era la ventana y suspiró para volver a mirar a la cámara "Dave Strider, dejemoslo así. Y... quizás también te preguntes por qué estás solo... Y es que... realmente quisiera poder verte. En serio, pero no se puede. Solo pude hacer algo por ti desde donde estoy ahora, lo siento."

"Lo siento..."

"Seguro has estado mucho tiempo solo, pero ya no lo estarás, deje un archivo en tu computadora de la ubicación de una niña, como tú así que... Lo siento."

"Lo siento mucho realmente, solo, intenta volverte fuerte ¿si? te he dejado varias cosas también que te servirán para entrenar solo. Como esa katana colgada en la pared de mi cuarto por ejemplo." El niño movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, efectivamente había una espada japonesa colgada de en la pares a su derecha. "Esa no se romperá con nada."

"Escúchame hombrecito. Probablemente, mi lucha, y todo lo que yo he hecho hasta ahora por nuestra causa, ha sido en vano. Quizás cuando leas de mi en los archivos, yo haya tenido una muerte horrible pero... déjame decirte que no me arrepiento de nada. Estoy realmente orgulloso de mi y de todas las personas que han peleado esta batalla a mi lado. E incluso si muero ahora, creo que no podría sentirme más satisfecho con mi vida, como esta ahora."

"Bien... Era eso."

"Así que cuando llegue tu hora, no temas. Porque estoy seguro de que sabrás que hacer. Lo sé. Porque soy tu hermano y creo en ti."

"Cuídalos Dirk."

El vídeo terminó y volvió el ruido blanco. El pequeño niño giró frenéticamente la cabeza hacia todos lados intentando ver lo que necesitaba, cuando vio que no estaba dejó a Cal en el suelo y se puso a revolver entre las porquerías de ese hombre buscandolo. Hasta que debajo de una pila de botellas de jugo lo encontró.

Dirk apuntó el control remoto hacia la pantalla y presiono replay. Una y otra vez. Durante muchas horas. Deseando que ese hombre estuviera ahí, con él. Incluso sabiendo de antemano quien era él. Incluso sabiendo que el famoso director de cine Dave Strider, había estado desaparecido en combate desde hace más de cuatrocientos años.


End file.
